Finding your way
by teamchris
Summary: Paige gets a new charge. His name is Dean Winchester. His brother has left him to find his own way in life without Dean. Now Dean is alone and needs her and Chris's help and he doesn't even know it. Please R\R
1. Her new charge

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Charmed or Supernatural. I don't own their characters, their cloths, their ideas, nothing.

**A\N**: This is not entirely accurate to shows

* * *

Prologue

"Guess what?" Paige orbed into the kitchen. Phoebe, Piper, and Chris were all ther talking about some sort of demon, but Paige was in to good of a mood to care what. "I got my first charge today."

"That's great." Piper said as she continued to feed baby Wyatt.

"What happened with finding your solo destiny at the temp agency?" Chris asked as he flipped through the book.

"I'm still helping people, just in a different way." Paige has started thinking a couple of weeks ago that maybe her new destiny without the charmed ones might just be being a full-time whitelighter.

"So who's your new charge." Phoebe asked.

"I don't know exactly, but his name is Dean Winchester."


	2. They meet

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either shows (Shocking.)

**Setting**; Charmed- When Chris goes into the past, before they know who he is, but in mine Barbas is still alive before the whole witch court thing where Phoebe lost her powers.( Mostly because I forgot about the time line and I'm too lazy to fix it.) Supernatural: After Dean and Sam learn about the angels. (Not entirely specific to shows)

* * *

What was Dean going to do now? Sam left. He was Okay with it at first, but now he was already starting to miss him. He wanted to go and find him to drag his butt back, but he knew he couldn't do that. Sam would just get mad about Dean not giving him his space. That's why Dean is heading to San Francisco, hoping to meet up with a demon. Not just any demon, but the powerful demon of fear.

* * *

"So when are you meeting this new charge?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Today," Paige said, she couldn't wait to help whoever the guy was. Maybe this was her destiny, she thought to herself.

"You can't" Chris said completely bursting her bubble without even looking up from the book of shadows.

The sisters looked at him. "Why not?" Paige asked annoyed by their neurotic whitelighter.

"'Cause I have a lead on who turned Wyatt, and as soon as I find it in the book, you guys are going to go vanquish him."

"You know, you are such a buzz kill" Paige told him.

"Great. My mission in life is complete." Chris replied sarcastically.

"I have an idea." Phoebe said. Why don't we look for your demon and you go with Paige and visit her new charge."

"No way." They both said.

"I think that's a great idea." Piper told them.

Paige and Chris hesitated, but finally agreed to go together.

* * *

Dean was researching the demon of fear, Barbas. Research was something Sam was really good at, not Dean. It was extremely boring and hard for Dean. He closed the laptop, giving up on that. He looked back to his father's journal instead. His father wrote that Barbas could see his victims fears and then use them against his victims and literally scaring them to death. He knew that the demon was around since there had been a series of killings with that description. So, tonight, he was going to stop the demon once and for all.

* * *

"Let's go." Paige was getting irritable as she waited for Chris. It had already been there for what was starting to feel like hours and he was still sitting in the chair, going through the book. Finally, he grabbed his shoulder and orbed them out to the cemetery where she sensed her charge. Chris fell on his back when the chair stayed back at the house.

"Hey!" Chris yelled as he got up.

"Well, if you hurried up."

"Whatever, what does this guy look like?"

"Here," Paige handed him a picture of Dean Winchester. Chris looked at the picture, and then looked around the area. It was a graveyard. Paige noticed his weird look and mentioned. "This is where I sensed him."

"Is he dead?" Chris muttered.

"There he is." Paige said, ignoring his comment. She was pointing to a man with short light colored hair, faded jeans, and a jacket.

* * *

Dean had been navigating where the demon has been and if his calculations were right, the demon should appear here tonight. He had the colt, so all he had to do was find it. He looked around; the only thing he saw was two people coming his way. One was a red head women and the other was a tall dark haired boy. He assumed that they were just passing by, but then they stopped in front of him. "Can I help you?"

"Dean Winchester, right?" Paige asked.

Dean pulled out the colt and aimed it at her. "How do you know that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Put the gun down." Chris told him.

Dean shifted the gun towards him.

"Gun." Paige said. The gun then orbed from his hands and into hers.

He turned to her in surprise. "What are you?" He asked.

"I'm Paige, your whitelighter." She said. "And this is Chris, he's also a whitelighter."

"A whitelighter?" Dean questioned.

"Yep, sort of like a guardian angel."

"Oh, an angel, I've had enough of them."

"What do you mean?"Paige asked.

"Never mind." Dean said, ending the conversation.

Before anyone could protest, they heard a scream.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'll try to update soon.

Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.


	3. Where are they?

**Disclaimer: Surprisingly, I don't own these shows**

**Chapter Two **

They ran towards the scream, no one was there.

"This is where it came fr-"Paige started to say as she tripped. The boys rushed to help her up. They then looked to see what tripped her. It was a girl. Clearly dead with her eyes wide in terror.

"Ewe" Paige groaned.

"The demon must have been here." Dean stated.

"No duh." Chris retorted.

Dean ignored him. "Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know." Paige answered. "Let's just orb to the manor and find out what were up against."

"Fine," Chris agreed orbing to the manor leaving Paige and Dean alone.

"Come on." Paige said holding out her hand to Dean.

"No." Dean said. "I'm not going with you."

Paige ignored what he said and grabbed his hand anyways.

"Whoa." Dean said when they arrived in the attic.

Paige smirked at his remark.

"Where are we?" Dean continued.

"At my house," Paige said. "We need to see what demon we're after. Chris, check the book."

"I already know what demon_ I_ was after." Dean told them.

"What is it then, smart guy?" Chris said not believing that this guy had any clue what he was talking about.

"It's Barbas, the demon of fear."

Chris and Paige glanced at each other. "Didn't you and your sisters vanquish him?" Chris asked Paige.

"Yeah, but that never stopped him before." Paige replied.

"Wait, you guys already know who he is." Dean asked.

Chris ignored him. "We need to find him fast and-" All of a sudden a light ball flashed in Chris's mind. "Maybe he's the one who turns Wyatt."

"What?" Dean questioned.

Chris ignored him again and walked to the book of Shadows.

Paige turned to Dean, "Don't feel bad, he does that to everyone."

"Ok. Well, while you guys do that I'm gonna stop the demon." Dean said.

"Oh no you're not" Paige stopped him.

"Seriously, you're gonna hold me against my will."

"If I have to." Paige answered.

"Typical."

"Whoa, what does that mean? We just met."

"Yes, but I've met other angels."

"Well, I've met some angels too. And trust me I am nothing like those jerks."

"I'll believe it, when I see it."

During this time, Chris had enough time to look up the vanquishing potion and make it too. "Done, now all we need is the power of three and we're good to go."

"Speaking of which, where are Phoebe and Piper, I assumed they'd be here hounding us with questions." Paige said.

"I did too." Chris said as he started to go downstairs.

When he turned the corner at the bottom of the staircase, an energy ball flew at him.  
Fortunately for him he got out of the way just in time. Chris instinctively flung his hand and flew the nearest table at his attacker. Paige and Dean heard the commotion coming from downstairs and started their way from downstairs. By the time they got their the demon had already shimmered out. "What happened?" Paige asked Chris.

"I was attacked."

"By what?"

"I don't know."

Paige walked around the house to find that no one else was here. She walked back to the boys and said, "Phoebe and Piper aren't here, should we try calling?"

"I can't sense them." Chris said. " You could try."

Paige made the call. "Nothing, "She told them.

"Well, that's not good."

(A/N: Sorry, for the really short chapt. I've been working on my Wikia instead of my stories.)

.com/wiki/Charmed_angels_Wiki


	4. Fears

Hi. It's me again. I know it's been a very long time since I last updated. And I have made a discovery about myself, I'm good at starting stories, but I'm not very good at finishing stories. So, I'm not going to start any new stories until I finished with at least 2 of my stories ( That includes this one)

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

They were in the kitchen when a demon shimmered in. Not Barbus though, a smaller, nerdier one.

"My name is Lenn" He introduced himself. "I am the demon of fear!"

They laughed.

"You?" Dean questioned.

"Yes I am- well, kinda." Lenn stated.

"'Kinda'" Chris repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means- that after learning Barbas's powers, I am going to quickly build my rake and reputation in the underworld. By killing the Charmed Ones."

"You know- better people then you have tried." Paige told him.

"We'll see." He said waving his hand across them.

They were all soon completely alone.

* * *

Chris was standing in the living room, he looked up and standing before him was his mother. Not the youger Piper from the past, but his real mother- the one who spent time with him and the one who he could tell anything to. She stood with her arms outspread towards him. He tried to take a step forward but couldn't, his feet were glued to the floor.

He looked back to his mother. She hadn't moved. There was someone behind her. Chris recognized his older brother, Wyatt. Chris tried to yell for his mother to run. Nothing came out of his mouth but air.

Wyatt lifted his hand in front of himself and started squeezing his hand into a fist. Piper's hands went to her throat, her eyes wide with terror.

Chris's throat closed like his mother's. He could no longer breathe. He and his mother fell to the floor. Chris stared in horror at her lifeless body until everything went dark.

* * *

Dean found himself in the manor's attic, but he wasn't alone. Two figures lurked in the corner. They stepped out of the shadow and Dean quickly recognized them as Sam and Ruby. They both had black, demon eyes. Dean stood there in shock, unsure what to say or do.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Ruby tsked circling around him. "leaving Sammy here with me , clearly wasn't the smartest move you ever made." Saying what Dean has been thinking for a while.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked Sam.

"I followed my destiny." Sam answered in a cold tone.

"This was not your destiny!" Dean shouted.

"Of course it was," Sam explained. "You leaving, Ruby and I fighting demons and her helping my powers, it all worked out so perfect."

"And now," Ruby finished, "we must continue his destiny, and you must go."

Dean couldn't speak or move. He had feared this would happen, but didn't know if it would actually happen.

Sam pulled out a gun from his jacket, pointed it at his brother and fired.

* * *

Paige looked to either side of her. The boys were nowhere to be seen. She was the only one left. She started walking towards the exit, but there was none. All doors leading out were replaced by bricks. Paige didn't have to much time to think about that before a demon shimmered in with no other then her sister. Paige was quick to the punch and pulled her sister away from the demon.

The demon was not happy, he through an energy ball directly at Paige. She tried to orb it back at the demon, but couldn't. Phoebe jumped in front of her, taking the energy ball to the chest.

As soon as Phoebe dropped to the ground the demon shimmered out. Paige crouched down to her sister and tried to heal her, but it wasn't working. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She felt as if she was drowning.

She began to pass out, do to her lack of breath.

Then, BAM!

A gunshot brought Paige's attention to the fact she was alone on the kitchen floor. She took in a breath and go to her feet.

She climbed up the stairs to where she heard the shot fired.

* * *

I know that this was another short chapter, but I still hoped you enjoyed it. I promise to update as soon as possible. Even though I rarely have time for everything I need to do.

Also, Please Review. And don't be afraid to give some advice and/ or intell.


End file.
